


The Nameless Sith

by EyeLoch



Series: Imperial Sabine and Ezra AU [1]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Ficlet, Gen, Mind Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9277286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyeLoch/pseuds/EyeLoch
Summary: a story about the origins of a sinister enforcer of the empire...





	

Never provoke the Nameless Sith, for he can do worse than hurt you.

They say when he was young, he delighted in connecting with anyone and anything – learning, bonding and basking in the presence of any who came near.  But suffering became his teacher, and the bonds he wove with others became a net which left him vulnerable.  

On Mustafar, where light flickers out, they hurt him.  Tortured him. Provoked him to acts of hate.  Yet he never called forth lightning, nor twisted the bodies of those who damaged him so.

“He is weak,” they said. “He has no useful skills – no matter how strongly we can sense him.”

They were wrong.  In each act of cruelty he learnt how their minds worked.  In each new torture he mapped the pathways of their brains.  And finally, when they decided to dispose of him, he acted.

It was a complex task, but he’d been thinking about it for months – at first with fear and disgust, then with apprehension but finally with longing.  As such, as they entered as cell for the last time, he changed them. As they felt his presence touch them, the coldness of it shocked them – numbed them until it was too late to raise their mental shields, for he had cut off the pathways in their minds that could let them.  In delight, he began to rearrange their synapses – twisting their anger away from him, and to those who hadn’t come to save him from his torment.  

As he changed them he felt their fear and loyalty, let it fester, then made it service him.  When all was finished, he reconnected their link to the force, but made it dependant on the bonds he’d made with them – their lives belonged to Him.  

So, do you now see why it was unwise to anger Him?  To try to turn one of his agents?  He knows what we know.  Without Him we are nothing.  

He will be arriving shortly, to interrogate you personally.   Do not worry, for soon you will be like us – devoted to His will.  Do not worry, for this will be blissful – once all the uncertainties in your life have been removed.  Do not worry, unless you use his name again – for then Ezra Bridger will not show such kindness.

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this back in october due to @meldy-arts, and her then-recent picture http://meldy-arts.tumblr.com/post/151557075389/if-things-were-different-this-au-is-slowly . Her comment of Ezra being a full Sith (in her tags) made me wonder what he did to obtain such an "honor". A few memories of the Thrawn trilogy gave me this idea…


End file.
